1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a process for the production of 8,11-eicosadienoic acid or lipid containing same, using a microorganism having an ability to produce an omega 9 type polyunsaturated fatty acid.
2. Related Art
It is known that omega 9 type polyunsaturated fatty acids such as mead acid, 8,11-eicosadienoic acid and the like are present as constituent fatty acids of tissues of an animal having essential fatty acid deficiency. However, since an amount of these fatty acids is very low, it is very difficult to isolate and purify them. Moreover, the presence of these fatty acids in the microbial field has never been known. Such type of polyunsaturated fatty acids can be a precursor of the leukotriene 3 group, and therefore biological activities thereof are potentially useful. Therefore, there is a need for the development of a process for producing a large amount of 8,11-eicosadienoic acid.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a simple and efficient process for the production of 8,11-eicosadienoic acid and lipid containing 8,11-eicosadienoic acid using an inexpensive culture medium with an additive such as a .DELTA.5 desaturase inhibitor.